


Grajeas

by toabelovednightmare



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toabelovednightmare/pseuds/toabelovednightmare
Summary: Harry Potter AU: Manuel pensó que después de graduarse de Hogwarts no volvería a verlo nunca más en su vida. Sin embargo, su trabajo terminara haciéndolo regresar a su antiguo colegio a afrontar los cabos que dejaron sueltos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



> Este fic es parte de un intercambio que se hizo por navidad para el grupo PeChi : ) espero que les guste mucho!

         ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades de ese encuentro? Manuel se había dicho que eran nulas. Primero, porque los caminos de la vida los habían desconectado por completo, a ellos y a cualquier amistad en común. Segundo, porque su trabajo siempre había involucrado viajes al campo, a pequeñas cabañas habitadas por magos y brujas viejas que podían brindarle la información necesaria para un nuevo capitulo en el libro en el que llevaba trabajando casi seis años.

         ¿Que posibilidad había?

         El mago con el que necesitaba hablar se había convertido en profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras hace menos de un año. Era un ex-auror muy conocido por anteponer su ética y moral a su trabajo de campo, ser un gran investigador de los hechizos prohibidos y estratega. También viajaba mucho, y había pospuesto hablar con Manuel por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, había mandado una lechuza explicándole que empezaría a enseñar en Hogwarts ese año, y que podía pasar por su despacho para—por fin—tener la entrevista que le había prometido hace tanto tiempo. Escribió al pie de la carta, también, que el colegio siempre estaba feliz de recibir la visita de sus ex-alumnos y que no debería de preocuparse por tener un lugar donde dormir.

         Cuando Manuel llegó a Hogwarts, lo hizo pensando en que entrevistaría al profesor y se marcharía de ahí lo más rápido posible. Ese había sido el plan. Porque la verdad, nunca planeo pisar el piso de piedra antigua del colegio otra vez, o volver a poner los ojos en el lago o el sauce boxeador. Honestamente, sus años de colegio no habían sido su mejor época, y prefería fingir demencia y pretender que nunca estuvo en ese lugar para empezar. Sin embargo, el profesor y sus archivos privados eran fundamentales para concluir su trabajo.

         Así que, la mañana que se encontró descendiendo del tren en la estación del colegio, se contentó con ahogar los irónicos pensamientos que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Se prometió, además, que después de terminar el asunto con el profesor, iría a Hogsmeade por un buen trago.

         Se instaló en la habitación que le habían preparado, y una vez que terminó de refrescarse, se encaminó hacia el despacho del profesor. Los pasillos estaban llenos de niños y adolescentes hormonales que lo miraban raro y cuchicheaban. Tal y como los recordaba. Un fantasma incluso pareció reconocerlo y con muy poco cuidado, asomó su cabeza por la pared que acababa de atravesar.

         ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? ¿Quince?

         Dio tres golpes en la puerta de madera, esperando apenas un par de segundos antes de que se abriera. Entró, inmediatamente sintiéndose engullido por el asombro que los inmensos mapas colgando de las paredes le provocaban. Había estantes gigantescos, repletos de libros y artefactos extraños. En un uno de ellos, Manuel reconoció algo muy similar a esos cascos de tortura que solían colocarle a la gente que era interrogada en épocas antiguas. Definitivamente, la colección del profesor Carriedo era algo único.

         Sobre un escritorio, lupas de diferentes tamaños estaban inclinadas sobre un pequeño cofre de cuero negro. Detrás de ellas, un mago de pelo oscuro escribía velozmente en un pergamino. Manuel se aclaró la garganta.

         -¿Profesor Carriedo?

         El mago levantó la cabeza, su rostro distorsionado por las lupas de vidrio grueso frente a él solo dejaron que Manuel notara que era demasiado joven para ser un viejo ex-auror.

         -¿Quién es?

         -Manuel González. Le escribí al profesor Carriedo sobre una entrevista… Disculpe, ¿es el despacho equivocado?

         El mago se paró de un salto, alejando las lupas con sus manos hasta que estas se guardaron dentro de los cajones del escritorio. Entonces la sangre se le heló.

         -¿Manu?

* * *

 

         Cuando tenían doce, Miguel era un gordito que no compartía con nadie los dulces que sus padres le enviaban por correo. Se sentaba en las escaleras de caracol o entre los pilares del jardín, esperando que nadie viniera a molestarlo mientras disfrutaba los pequeños regalos. Sus favoritas eran las grajeas de todos los sabores, la edición especial que vendían en Sudamérica. Quizás porque así podía mentirle a su cerebro creyendo que estaba comiendo uno de los ricos platos que no podía comer en Inglaterra durante el año escolar. Las grajeas le robaban muchos suspiros.

         También había otras cosas, por supuesto. Miguel se defendía diciendo eso cuando Martin, que siempre fue un niño alto y normal en peso, venía a molestarlo porque parecía que su único amor era la comida. Y tenían doce. A todo el mundo se le había metido la idea de enamorarse.

         Martin era su mejor amigo, pero en esa época paraba detrás de una niña pelirroja. Y los otros Hufflepuff de su año solo trataban de adivinar la talla de sostén de las prefectas. Y Miguel se sentía algo solo cuando no estaba en clases o sentado en el gran comedor.

         Un día, un Slytherin de sexto año lo estuvo acosando y llamando gordo solo porque no quiso invitarle sus golosinas. De alguna manera, terminó escondiéndose entre los altísimos estantes de la biblioteca, con la caja de grajeas semivacía descansando en su regazo y la pregunta en su cabeza de si en verdad no estaría comiendo demasiados dulces.

         Ahí fue cuando notó al niño escuálido y pálido que lo espiaba entre los huecos de los libros, sentado en el piso del pasillo de atrás con un notorio moretón en la frente. El chico apartó la mirada, pero ya había llamado la atención de Miguel. Tomó la caja de grajeas y se levantó del piso para ir al pasillo de atrás, donde encontró al chico con la nariz enterrada en un libro de cubierta desgastada. A su alrededor había una pila de libros que habían aterrizado abiertos o perdido hojas en la caída que habían sufrido.

         Miguel se sentó al lado del niño flaco y cruzó las piernas. Tomó una grajea y la metió en su boca.

         -¿Dolió mucho?

         Preguntó. El muchacho lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sobre el marco del libro. Miguel rodó los ojos.

         -¿Dolió cuando te cayeron todos esos libros encima?

         -Un poco.

         -Te pudiste haber partido el cráneo.

         -No deberías estar comiendo en la biblioteca. Se supone que esta prohibido, ¿lo sabías?

         Miguel rió, llevándose a la boca dos grajeas más. El chico bajo el libro, miró directamente la caja de grajeas, y luego a Miguel.

         -¿Dónde conseguiste esas?

         -De Perú. Mis padres me las envían cada mes. Tengo otro par de cajas escondidas en mi baúl.

         -Ah.

         Miguel terminó de masticar, ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos aterrizaron en la corbata azul y plateada que el extraño llevaba puesta. Sonrió.

         -¿Eres Ravenclaw? ¿Como te llamas?

         -Manuel.

         -¿Manuel qué?

         -González.

         -Ah.- Esperó en silencio, pero cuando Manuel no preguntó por su nombre, decidió presentarse el mismo. -Soy Miguel Prado.

         -Ok.

         Miguel pensó un rato. Realmente era muy callado. Había conocido a Ravenclaws antes, pero tenía que admitir que Manuel parecía un experto en entablar conversaciones incómodas. Se removió un poco en su lugar.

         -Oye, ¿por qué me mirabas?

         Ante esto, Manuel levantó ambas cejas.

         -¿No sé? ¿Está prohibido?

         Miguel bufó. Rió bajito.

         -Solo pregunto. Fue un poquito raro.

         Sacudió la caja de grajeas, tratando de adivinar cuántas quedaban. Miró de reojo a Manuel, que había devuelto la mirada a su libro. Se escudaba en las paginas viejas, eso es lo que hacía. Despacio, como tratando con un animal de campo pequeño, le extendió la caja. Manuel levantó la mirada, esta vez sorprendido.

         -¿Quieres?

         Preguntó, sonriendo forzosamente, sintiendo los pelitos de su brazo pararse cuando Manuel lo miró a los ojos por un largo par de segundos antes de introducir su mano dentro de la caja de grajeas.

* * *

 

         -No pensé volver a encontrarte por aquí después de que nos graduamos.

         Miguel esperó a que los elfos domésticos hubiesen servido el té en las tazas de porcelana fina. Manuel tomó inmediato una de las tazas y le dio un sorbo profundo al té hirviente. Miguel se inclinó un poco más cerca para echarle azúcar a su taza. Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en cómo la cuchara hacía pequeñas olas que daban vuelta dentro de esta.

         -Digo, tampoco pensé que iba a terminar trabajando como asistente del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Supongo que es una especie de castigo….

         Manuel despegó su mirada de la taza cuando lo oyó decir eso. A Miguel le costó mucho devolvérsela mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. El agua le quemó la lengua, pero fingió estar bien.

         -¿El profesor Carriedo no dijo cuándo iba a volver?

         Miguel bajo la taza. Esperó a sentir su lengua de nuevo. Manuel entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

         -Normalmente no avisa cuando saldrá. En especial los fines de semana. No suele tardar demasiado. Un día o dos. De lo contrario se hubiese llevado más de sus libros y diarios, y están todos en sus estantes. Dejó una nota—

         -¿Para mí?

         -Sí.

         -¿Puedo verla?

         Miguel no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Manuel pretendió no verlo, o escuchar el suave suspiro que dejó salir cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro y sacó su varita. De inmediato, un papelito doblado vino volando desde el escritorio y cayó en la palma de Miguel.

         Se la alcanzó a Manuel, quien la tomó y empezó a leer de inmediato.

         Miguel tragó.

         -Como dije, un par de días. Pero siempre puedes revisar su colección de archivos. Es básicamente lo mismo que hablar con él porque se ha memorizado todo.

         Manuel escaneó la carta rápidamente. Las palabras “salida inesperada,” “lo siento,” “archivos siempre disponibles,” y “ayuda de mi asistente” fueron suficiente para sacarle un sonoro suspiro que sonó más como un montón de garabatos comprimidos en un sonido gutural. Se hundió en el sofá, pasando una mano por su pelo.

         ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Marcharse, habiendo gastado tiempo y dinero en ir hasta ese lugar? ¿Quedarse a revisar los archivos del profesor hasta que volviera y pretender que Miguel no era más que un pedazo de papel tapiz? En serio necesitaba terminar ese libro….

         Miró de reojo a Miguel, que sorbía de su taza de té en silencio con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la mesa de centro. Tenía muy mala suerte en volvérselo a encontrar, justo cuando pensó haber superado todo. Pero eso no quería decir que no podía sacarle provecho a la situación.

         -Si te digo exactamente lo que necesito, ¿qué tan rápido puedes tener los archivos listos?

         Preguntó secamente, volviendo a tomar su taza y bebiendo el líquido de golpe. Miguel parpadeó rápidamente, sorprendido. No pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran.

         -No tomaría mucho tiempo.

* * *

       Cuando Manuel tenía catorce, notó por primera vez la diferencia entre estar con Miguel y no estar con Miguel. Cuando ambos andaban por su cuenta, en clase o simplemente merodeando por el castillo, eran vistos como bichos raros. Cuando Manuel se sentaba a estudiar en la sala común de Ravenclaw, donde ciertamente no tenía ningún amigo, sentía las miradas filudas y el inevitablemente sentimiento de ser rehuido por sus compañeros de casa.

         No era su culpa tener las mejores notas en Historia de la Magia y Astronomía. Al mismo tiempo, entendía porqué los demás Ravenclaw no veían la necesidad en incluirlo en sus grupos de estudio. Pero aun así, no podía evitar preguntarse porqué la gente parecía ser más amable con él cuando estaba con Miguel.

         A Miguel tampoco le iba muy bien solo. Aunque había perdido peso y aprendido a compartir su comida en el último par de años, seguía siendo tan socialmente inepto como lo había sido desde que llegó al colegio. Sí, tenía más amigos que Manuel y la gente no lo ignoraba. Pero había algo en la manera en que Miguel hablaba, que hacía que la gente hiciera caras y se alejara con excusas baratas. Miguel no parecía entender porqué eso siempre terminaba pasando. Manuel tenía una idea muy vaga de porqué eso sucedía, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto.

         Cuando estaban juntos, cuando eran “Manuel y Miguel,” nunca tenían problemas. La gente parecía ser más amable, los pasillos menos fríos, las clases menos aburridas y el mundo menos gris. Podían pasar horas tonteando en el jardín, sentados a los pies de la estatua del tuerto, simplemente intercambiando pensamientos sin sentido. Y era extraño, porque todo lo Ravenclaw en el cerebro de Manuel le decía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que podría estar haciendo algo productivo. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que había decidido que ese era el mejor momento de su día.

         Perder el tiempo con Miguel.

         Lo malo era que últimamente hablaban y se veían menos. Miguel parecía haber hecho nuevas amistades, entre ellas una chica muy linda de nombre Catalina. La chica era de Colombia, Hufflepuff como Miguel, y parecía llevarse bien con todos. A Manuel no le convencía mucho, probablemente porque Miguel no cerraba la boca sobre lo inteligente y perfecta que era. Quizás era porque Miguel no dejaba de sonreír cuando hablaba sobre ella, porque empezaba a olvidarse de los planes que hacían para los fines de semana y porque más y más de sus respuestas se convertían en monosílabas o sonidos estrangulados.

         “Ah,” “Ok,” “Hm."

         Cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca, muriéndose de aburrimiento, pretendiendo que estudiaba solo para llenar el estúpido hueco que sentía desde de hace unos meses, notó que algo andaba mal. Al final de año, cuando Miguel le dejó apenas una nota diciendo que no podrían comunicarse mucho durante el verano porque la familia de Catalina lo había invitado a pasar un mes en Colombia, cuando se encontró solo en el vagón de tren con una caja de grajeas que no iba a comer y aguantándose lagrimas que solo lo hacían sentir más estúpido, también entendió que era exactamente lo que pasaba.

* * *

 

         Los libros del profesor Carriedo contenían maleficios que no eran usados desde épocas medievales. Maleficios de tortura que—para el bien de todos—habían quedado olvidados con el tiempo. Contenían también gráficos que explicaban las terribles consecuencias que tenían en los receptores: desprendimiento de la piel o carne, huesos que se rompían con tan solo moverlos, e incluso vomitar trozos de órganos que habían quedado destrozados por la cantidad de tortura que habían recibido los dueños. Cada imagen estaba acompañada de una nota del profesor, que a su vez estaba conectada con un artículo o ensayo escrito por él mismo. Miguel le había dejado una larga pila de cuadernillos de cuero sobre el escritorio y Manuel llevaba horas revisándolos en silencio.

         Era muchísimo material, más del que Manuel había esperado encontrar. En parte estaba agradecido, porque eso disminuía el número de preguntas que tenía y le ayudaba a avanzar con el libro. Pero por supuesto, aún necesitaba hablar con el profesor para entender una que otra cosa y recopilar pasajes de su experiencia como auror. Nada ahí le prometía que podría dejar las paredes de ese castillo pronto.

         Miguel sopló el polvo sobre un libro antes de saltar de la escalera de madera en la que se encontraba y extendérselo a Manuel.

         -¿Qué es eso?

         Miguel se encogió en hombros.

         -Es el libro favorito del profesor. Esta lleno de notas que comparan lo que vio en el campo de batalla con lo que dice el libro. Creo que lo encontrarás interesante.

         Manuel lo miró con sospecha, preguntándose si Miguel estaría usando algún hechizo de adivinación. Miguel sonrió, apretando sus labios con nerviosismo cuando Manuel tomó el libro de sus manos y lo abrió inmediatamente.

         -Hace mucho que no estábamos en la misma habitación.

         -Hm.

         -No es lo mismo que compartir clases. Aunque siempre imaginé que terminarías trabajando en algo relativo a escribir y leer. Era todo lo que hacías los últimos años después de todo.

         Manuel no respondió. Miguel se balanceó de adelante a atrás en su silla, entrelazando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos mientras esperaba a que Manuel soltara aunque sea una pequeña exclamación. Ladeó la cabeza, sintiendo la sonrisa morir en sus labios.

         -Sabes, nunca entendí porque dejamos de ser amigos.

         Manuel sintió su piel erizarse, pero se rehusó a apartar la mirada de las hojas del libro y se prohibió sentir náuseas. Miguel continuó.

         -Nos llevábamos tan bien… y de la nada sentí que ya no querías hablar o pasar tiempo conmigo. Fue muy extraño.

         Miguel tragó, se relamió los labios. Manuel seguía sin decir nada, así que decidió continuar.

         -Y digo, después, cuando eso pasó… yo no planeaba alejarte por eso, ¿sabes? Solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes.

         Manuel pasó la hoja en silencio. Las mejillas le ardían, la garganta le quemaba y la ira que brotaba de su interior era como un fantasma que acababa de recordar que existía dentro de él. Levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, odiando la mirada de dolor y confusión en el rostro del peruano.

         Tragó, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para evitar explotar como un caldero en el fuego, y lentamente volteó el libro para señalar unas notas escritas al pie de página.

         -¿Donde esta el resto de las notas del profesor sobre este tema?

* * *

 

         Miguel había notado su distanciamiento después del verano. Cómo Manuel parecía más enfrascado en sus lecturas libres, cómo cada vez respondía más con un “Estoy ocupado” o “tengo mucho que hacer” y cómo evitaba contarle mucho sobre lo que pasaba en su cabeza. Miguel sabía que algo estaba pasando ahí dentro.

         Lo presentía. Manuel podría ser un ermitaño, arisco y estar dementemente obsesionado con la lectura, pero no se apartaría simplemente por nada, ¿verdad? Algo estaba pasando. Miguel necesitaba saber porqué lo estaba perdiendo.

         -Deberíamos hacer algo el fin de semana.

         Dijo dejándose caer a su lado en el pasto. Manuel tenía un libro de pociones en las manos. Miguel silbó al ver lo grueso y pesado que era. Manuel pasó la pagina, apenas levantando la mirada del libro para verlo un par de segundos.

         -¿A hacer qué?

         -No se.

         Miguel se encogió en hombros y busco dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Era un día tranquilo; no había tanta gente en el jardín como solía haberla. Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado planeando a quien iban a invitar al baile de Navidad que tendrían ese año.

         -Podríamos ir por un par de cervezas…o a molestar al elfo loco que vive en la casa embrujada esa.

         Manuel bufó, lo miró de reojo de nuevo y una mueca de burla se dibujo en su rostro.

         -Como si pudieras aguantar un solo minuto cerca de la casa de los gritos…

         Miguel le sacó la lengua, por fin sacando una bolsa pequeña con grajeas de su bolsillo. La abrió con cuidado y se la extendió a Manuel. Para su sorpresa, el chico la apartó negando despacio. Miguel se quedó helado, alternado la mirada entre Manuel y la bolsa de dulces en su mano.

         -Gracias. Pero hoy no tengo ganas.

         Miguel frunció el ceño ligeramente, metiendo los dedos dentro de la bolsa en silencio. No pudo evitar notar que traía demasiadas grajeas para él solo.

         -¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

         Preguntó divertido, dándole un ligero codazo a Manuel. Sin embargo, todo lo que consiguió fue que este presionara los labios con desagrado.

         Metió la bolsa dentro de su bolsillo otra vez, y se arrimó más cerca. Tan cerca que sus hombros se rozaban cuando se movían, y podían oír la respiración del otro. Estando tan cerca, a Manuel le era muy difícil pretender que Miguel no estaba ahí.

         -¿Qué?

         Preguntó de nuevo, tratando de apartarse. Miguel, al ver que trataba de escapar, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y apoyó su cabeza contra la suya.

         -Últimamente eres como un viejito renegón. Necesitas más aire fresco y menos olor a libros viejos.

         -Me gusta leer.

         -Un día de descanso no te matará.

         -Quizás si estudiaras alguna vez en tu vida entenderías.

         Miguel sopló escandalosamente, rompiendo en risas.

         -¿Y quitarte tu puesto en el podio del colegio? Nah. Somos amigos…

         Manuel miró al libro en sus manos y la rodilla de Miguel que chocaba contra la suya. Dejó salir un “hm.” Miguel rodó los ojos, lo soltó y le revolvió el pelo. Se paró del gras, alisando su túnica con sus manos antes de apuntarle con el dedo.

         -Este fin de semana vamos a Hogsmeade, anciano. No me falles.

         Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se alejaba. Sabía que Manuel lo estaba mirando. Parecía que por fin había logrado hacer algo bueno por esos lares.

         Estaba feliz. Quizás las cosas empezarían a ponerse mucho mejor.

* * *

 

         Miguel entró al despacho despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Era tarde, pero sabía que Manuel probablemente seguía ahí revisando papeles. Le había dado todo lo que era útil en esa colección. Sabía que era mucho, pero era lo que Manuel quería después de todo. Además, había tenido la esperanza de que podrían tener una conversación decente.

         Manuel nunca había respondido sus cartas. En el pasado, después de que se distanciaron, le había mandado miles de notas y cartas. Había tratado de hablar con él... pero su lechuza siempre regresaba sin respuesta alguna y Manuel lo evadía como a la plaga cuando estaban en el colegio.

         Miguel tenía cosas importantes que decirle. Esperaba que las cosas hubiesen cambiado.

         La puerta hizo un suave clic al cerrarse, pero fue suficiente para sacar a Manuel del ensueño que había empezado a apoderarse de él. En un descuido, se había volteado violentamente a ver quien acababa de entrar, y uno de los libros había caído al piso haciendo un ruido seco.

         Miguel levantó las manos. Manuel notó de inmediato que llevaba una carta en una de ellas.

         -Tienes suerte,- empezó Miguel, acercándose despacio para dejar la carta en el escritorio donde Manuel estaba sentado. -El profesor solo manda cartas cuando regresará pronto de sus viajes. Le gusta tener el material para las clases listo para cuando llegue.

         Manuel sobó sus ojos con la espalda de su mano, mirando la carta con desinterés. Sin querer, su mirada chocó con la de Miguel, que esperaba al otro lado del escritorio a que por fin dijera algo. Llevaba un par de horas evitando hablarle.

         -¿No tienes sueño?

         Preguntó Miguel. Manuel frunció el ceño.

         -¿Me estas botando?

         -No. Pero es tarde y pensé que podría gustarte saber que el despacho suele ser frecuentado por un poltergeist muy molesto. Es parte de la razón por la que el profesor pidió un asistente; desordenaba las cosas todo el tiempo.

         Manuel respiró profundo.

         -Preferiría terminar lo que estoy haciendo sin interrupciones. Quiero marcharme de aquí tan pronto sea posible.

         El silencio engulló la habitación. Manuel devolvió la mirada al libro y Miguel se removió en su sitio un poco más. Y luego ya no pudo aguantarlo.

         -Sigues molesto por lo que paso esa vez… ¿Es eso, verdad? No lo has olvidado.

         Miguel sintió sus dedos temblar cuando apoyó las manos en la madera del escritorio. El silencio era asfixiante.

         -Manuel. Responde.

         Manuel apretó los puños, mordió el interior de su mejilla y se odio a si mismo por ponerse en esas situaciones.

         -Manuel—

         -¿Por qué chucha insistes tanto con eso—?

         Miguel golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, causando que Manuel pegara un pequeño salto alarmado.

         -¡¿Por qué evitas tanto el tema?! Yo no hice nada malo, ¿y tu?

         Manuel apretó los dientes, sintiendo como los nudillos de sus dedos se tensaban aún más. Se levantó del escritorio, sin apartar la mirada, dispuesto a dejar todo en claro de una vez por todas. No iba a rehuirlo más.

         -Sí,- empezó. Su voz sonaba rasposa, y dentro de aquel despacho enorme, apenas como un susurro. -Me equivoque contigo. Con todo. Ya he tenido quince años para arrepentirme, así que si me disculpas—

         -¿Eso es lo que pasa?¿Que te arrepientes?- Miguel tragó. Su voz se llenó de ira, y no pudo evitar sisear las ultimas palabras. -¿Por eso me quitaste el habla?¿Por eso me tratabas como si no existiera?

         Manuel trató de no perder los estribos. Podía escuchar la respiración alterada de Miguel. Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos un segundo y paseó sus dedos por su cabello.

* * *

 

         Bebieron un par de cervezas. Sus favoritas de siempre. Hablaron de tonterías y Miguel hizo comentarios tan tontos que sonreír fue inevitable. Luego fueron a tirar piedras a la casa de los gritos. Manuel retó a Miguel a romper una ventana, y aunque Miguel al comienzo se negó a hacerlo con la excusa de que el vandalismo no era exactamente su estilo, terminó haciéndolo de todos modos.

         El sonido de un gritó furioso hizo retumbar los viejos vidrios de la casa, y en un segundo ambos chicos corrían colina abajo gritando espantados. Esa semana había nevado, pero la nieve había empezado a derretirse y charcos amplios de hielo negro se escondían en la tierra oscura. En algún momento, Manuel pisó uno y perdió el equilibrio. No pudo evitar aferrarse al brazo de Miguel, jalarlo consigo, causando que ambos rodaran colina abajo hasta aterrizar sobre un pequeño parche de nieve.

         Rieron tontamente, y Miguel juntó un puñado de tierra con nieve en su mano para estrellársela en la cara a Manuel. El segundo lo detuvo, peleando contra el agarre del peruano, sintiendo las gotas de nieve hacerle cosquillas cuando caían sobre sus mejillas. Miguel se reía tanto que sus ojos se achinaban y sus mejillas se volvían rosa.

         Terminó estrellando su mano sobre el cuello de Manuel, haciendo que este se retorciera maldiciendo. Miguel se sentó, tratando de pararse entre risas para huir de la bola de nieve que sabía que Manuel estaba armando a su lado. Se paró torpemente, pero entonces el peso de Manuel le cayó encima y termino en el piso de nuevo, bajo el cuerpo de su amigo.

         -Eres un imbécil.

         Dijo entre risas, mientras trataba de evitar que Manuel le metiera un puñado de nieve en la boca.

         -¿Y tu?¿Que eres?

         Manuel empujó su mano más cerca, pero entonces Miguel intentó morderle los dedos y terminó por soltar la bola de nieve cerca de la cabeza del peruano. Miguel le saco la lengua, feliz con su victoria.

         A Manuel aún lo sacudían los espasmos de su propia risa, de lo tonto y perfecto que era todo eso. Su cuerpo tintineaba, como si recibiera pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le ponían los pelos de punta. Apagó su cerebro.

         Y besó a Miguel. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y juntó sus labios por un par de segundos, sintiendo que su corazón iba a salir volando de su pecho. Sintió a Miguel responder, su boca moviéndose con la suya. Lo sintió moverse bajo él, primero un poco y luego más bruscamente.

         Luego lo empujó, quitándoselo de encima. Manuel cayó de espaldas, enderezándose justo a tiempo para ver a Miguel gatear, pararse y mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tragó, sintiendo un nudo empezando a formarse en su garganta y sus ojos empezar a arder.

         Se sintió ridículo.

         Se paró de inmediato, quitándose la tierra y nieve de encima rápidamente, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse en pie. Miguel intentó ayudarlo sosteniendo su brazo, pero Manuel lo apartó inmediatamente.

         -Yo—

         Miguel quiso decir algo, pero nada más salió de su boca. Manuel se volteó, sintiendo que el mundo se reía de él, que acababa de cometer un error que lamentaría el resto de su vida. Lo había arruinado todo.

         Escuchó a Miguel llamarlo, pero siguió su camino en la nieve hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

 

         Miguel daba vueltas por el despacho como una fiera. Manuel estaba apoyado en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida en la alfombra.

         -Estaba asustado. Estaba confundido. Necesitaba hablarte y tu no hacías más que pretender que no me veías y recibías mis cartas.

         -Tu me apartaste.

         -Tu me besaste y huiste como un cobarde.

         Miguel paró en seco, mirando a Manuel con profundo resentimiento.

         -¿Tienes idea de cómo me viste cuando me empujaste?- murmuró Manuel, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo más que con Miguel. -Me miraste como si fuera…un monstro. Una abominación.

         -No es verdad.

         -No podrías saberlo.

         -Solo intentas excusarte del desastre que causaste—

         Manuel bufó. Todo dentro suyo ardía, pidiéndole a gritos que saliera de ahí inmediatamente.

         -¿Desastre?- Preguntó casi escupiendo la palabra. -Veo que solo te importa lo que tu sientas. Aunque no me sorprende para ser sinceros. Era igual con tus cartas. Un montón de disculpas, cuando ni siquiera entendías que habías hecho exactamente, ¿cierto? Solo querías la paz para poder vivir sin tener que pensar en ello.

         Cuando se volteó a ver a Miguel, lo encontró parado a dos metros de él, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban por rebalsar sus ojos.

         -¿Paz?- Su voz se quebró, pero aún así mantuvo ese rastro de ira y dolor. -¿Quieres saber como fue mi verano después de eso?¿Cuantas veces tuve que preguntarme a mi mismo porque te bese de vuelta?

         Manuel arrugó la nariz. Todo ese tiempo había imaginado que esa parte de la historia se la había imaginado él, en un intento por consolar su mente. Había estado seguro del orden de los hechos: había besado a Miguel, este se había apartado y luego Manuel se había largado de ahí deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Eso era todo. Eso es lo que firmemente había creído por tantos años.

         Se dijo a si mismo que tenía que ser mentira. Que Miguel tenía que estar mintiendo.

         Quiso decirle que era un mentiroso, gritarle que no podía creer que tuviera las pelotas para inventarse algo como así. Pero era tarde. Desde lo más profundo de su mente surgió el recuerdo de esa tarde en la nieve, de cómo se había sentido besar a Miguel, como nada había importado en ese pequeño fragmento de tiempo. Quiso decir algo, pero su estomago no paraba de retorcerse y las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

         Miguel maldijo, tirando de su propio pelo con ambas manos. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Manuel no pudo ver en que momento Miguel había sacado ese pequeño objeto de su túnica, y como este había terminado estrellándose contra su frente.

         Escuchó las zancadas de Miguel avanzar hasta la puerta del despacho y la puerta cerrarse con tanta fuerza que las lupas que estaban sobre el escritorio tintinearon. Estaba solo en el despacho…con un pequeño cuadrado de pergamino viejo doblado en forma de cuadrado entre sus pies.

* * *

 

         Había decidido que la biblioteca era el mejor lugar para escribir esa carta. Ahí empezó todo después de todo. Además era un lugar callado y tranquilo, y Miguel necesitaba mucho de eso entonces.

         Miguel llevaba días sin hablar o ver a Manuel. Era claro que lo estaba evitando. Aunque Miguel no podía culparlo, tampoco podía negar que se sentía muy solo en medio de la marea que ese contacto con su amigo había causado.

         Cuando tenía quince, notó por primera vez que las chicas no le llamaban la atención. Catalina era linda, sí. Pero en los meses que había pasado tratando de que le gustara de verdad, no había logrado más que conseguir otra muy buena amiga y romperle el corazón cuando tuvo que decirle que no la veía como una novia.

         Tampoco había podido besarla. Se dijo que era porque estaba muy nervioso en ese momento. Tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora, que trataba de escribir una carta y no podía ni empezar a escribir la primera oración.

         ¿Dónde comenzar? Manuel sabía tanto como él: que lo había besado.

         Miguel no había sentido nervios al besar a Manuel. Se rascó la cabeza, miró sobre su hombro para cerciorarse de que nadie lo observaba. Cuando regreso su atención al pequeño trozo de pergamino frente a él, dejo escapar un suspiro largo.

         ¿Por qué lo había besado de vuelta?¿Acaso le gustaban los hombres?¿O acaso era solo Manuel y ya?

         La tinta en su pluma se estaba secando, y aún no había escrito ni una sola palabra. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, se rasco la cabeza, frunció la boca y sobajeo su cara con su mano.

         ¿Cómo iba a recuperar a Manuel si ni siquiera podía decidir si estaba molesto, feliz, intrigado, confundido o todo a la vez?

         Ocultó su cara en sus manos, maldiciendo de nuevo. Entonces escuchó risas, y entre los huecos de sus dedos pudo ver como dos niños de primer año soltaban risitas mientras inspeccionaban los títulos de los libros. Apoyó su cabeza en su mano, observándolo por un par de segundos más hasta que se perdieron de vista entre los estantes.

         Entonces decidió que escribir.

         “Fue un buen primer beso.”

 


End file.
